To The Horizon
by Super-dupper-flexyDancer
Summary: Because "Sparrabeth" is just plain love! :D A love story about Elizabeth Swann & Jack Sparrow! please read. It only get's better! JUST UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**While Will is away to Spain, Elizabeth wishes he was back...or does she? Thinking not only about Will but also Jack Sparrow, she wonders of who she really is in love with. When Sparrow comes back to England for Elizabeths help they reunite and remember the past, the good and the bad, together. Is this a new start for Elizabeth? Did she get the right answers she was looking for? :)**

Because "_Sparrabeth_" is just plain love! :)

During a cool spring day with an occasional breeze from the East and birds singing their spring love songs, England seemed still now that everything was settled. But something was larking in the midst of the darkness Mrs. Turner (Elizabeth) was not at all happy on how things are. Not only that Will, the man she married and loved ever so much, was gone out to sea to Spain but also on what she was feeling. She peered out her bedroom window looking out to the seas horizon wondering. She fiddles with her wedding ring on her left hand, gazes at it and with udder repulsion, and yanks it off slams it on the table and stands there with both of her hands on the table and wept with her head lowered. Producing big fat tears from her eyes she lifts her head and glances out the glass once more. Seeing nothing but open sea she pries herself from the table and plops herself on her bed with a loud thump.

"What's happening to me?" she wonders to herself. After a few moments she finds the potency to pull herself up out of her bed, looks in the mirror and finds herself looking like a blind school teacher put on her makeup. She chuckles for a few seconds wiping away the last of her tears, sniffles and took a deep breath in release.

"Why do I think about him all the time?" she thought out loud. Not knowing that her father, the governor, walked in without knocking overhearing her talking to herself he insisted on asking.

"Think about whom, I may ask?" In alarm she turns around and looks at her father with an open mouth.

"N-No one." She said hesitating.

"Oh, are you sure, because you've been acting a little odd lately. You aren't thinking about Sparrow now are you?" he asked.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" she shrieked.

"Why would I want to be with that godforsaken pirate again? Plus, I married Will." She turns around facing the mirror and lowered her head once more. Her father sighs with relief.

"Thank God. I worried there for a minute." Elizabeth raises her head, turns around and looks at her father with her arms crossed.

"At least you have SOME common cents!" he laughed quietly while shaking his head out the door. Hearing the door lock behind him, Elizabeth drops her arms and peers out the window.

"But do I really?" she asked herself. She storms off, rushing to the staircase and exits to the back door into the garden hoping no one will see her. She walks swiftly with her fluent dress on the cobble stone walkway that led to the shore.

She stood where the sea and sand meet, gazing out to sea hoping to see black sails.

"Just stop Elizabeth; it's never going to happen. It would be a flipping miracle if Jack comes back. He will never come back for me…Not in a million years." She told herself quietly. Taking a deep mouthful of air, she turned her back to the sea and headed back toward the garden.

"E-Elizabeth." A voice called from a distance. She stopped in her tracks. Looked to her left, no one was there, than her right. Skimming the shore and sea, she didn't see anyone. Than suddenly, something caught her eye. It looked like some driftwood for a moment. Taking a few steps toward the figure, squinting her eyes with confusion.

"Wait a minute, I know that headdress anywhere." her eyes opened to an extent. She rushes to the figure and kneels to its side.

"Is it? Is it really you Jack?" she asked to the unknown person. She wipes the sand from his face and puts her hands on his head with comfort.

"Oh my lord, it is! Jack. W-What are you doing here? What happened to you?" her head raced with questions. He opened his eyes slowly seeing Elizabeth for what he thought were the angles of heaven. He looks at all directions.

"Am I dead?" he asked her with confusion on his face.

She laughed. "No! Jack, its Elizabeth. You're in England." She explained.

"What happened?"

"The ship got attacked once again. Everyone is dead, and the Pearl is gone." He said. "I came back to see you. Tia Dalma said that you and Will could help me get her back."

"Jack." Elizabeth said with worry. "Will is gone. He's in concord with Spain." She lowered her head in disgrace. If only she had Will back, from what she thought.

Jack raised his hand to her face lifting her head to look her straight in the eye.

"Don't worry love." He said with sympathy. Elizabeth grabbed his wrist, keeping his hand on her face and looked at him with passion in her eyes. He moved his hand to the back of her neck lowering her head toward his. Making it look like they were going to kiss.

"But I do have one question to ask you." He said softly.

Having butterflies in her stomach that made her want to heave, her eyebrows lifted with faith and eyes glistened. She lowered her head a bit more to settle 'the mood'.

"Anything." She whispered back. Hoping to hear what she longed for. She closed her eyes to some extent and held her breath.

"Do you..."

"Yes…yes!" She said hopefully to herself.

"Do you have any Rum on you possibly?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and exhaled loudly. Lifted her whole body and looked at him with disgust. Shakes her head, hits him on the arm and walks away towards the garden.

"What a way to ruin the moment." She thought.

Jack gets up, wobbles a little bit and runs after her like a drunk that he is.

"Wait, Elizabeth. Where are you going?" he shouted while flailing his arms about.


	2. Chapter 2

He grabbed her hand yanking her imperceptibly so she could turn around. She stopped and looks at him having wet eyes. There was a moment of silence. They both look at each other with intensity.

"Elizabeth," he said. "I'm sorry." he pulled her into his arms and detained her. Not wanting to deny his comfort she sets her ear on his chest listening to his heart beat, feeling the warmth of his body cures her. Not caring who might see them, she felt that no one, not even God, could come among them. She lifted her head and looked at him. He twirled her long brunette locks with his fingers.

"I am truly and honestly sorry, Elizabeth."

"I just thought..." she started to say, but paused and looked away form his face. Not saying another word Jack holds her even firmer.

"It's okay," he said. "You had the right to act the way you did." He dropped his arms and pushed her hair behind her ears. They both dropped arms and looked in each others eyes once again.

"You know your not suppose to be here." Elizabeth warned.

"I know, but I had to com back. There's no where else to go."

"Of all places you come here...?" she questioned.

"I know my father, he won't endure it. You have to leave now. If you stay..."

"I KNOW." he shouted.

Elizabeth stepped back with shock. She was so surprised; she had never seen him like that. Jack exhales and shakes his head while looking down.

"I know what the consequences are. I was the reason why that law was passed. Elizabeth, I just need your help." he said with composure.

"Can you help me?"

"I don't know what my father is going to think of when he sees you..." Jack exhales with bleakness.

"But..." he lifts his head.

"The best we can do is try, and hope for the best." she grabbed his hand leading to the garden. They both walk up the cobble stone walkway toward the house. Elizabeth opened the door to some extent and peaked threw to see if the coast was clear. She looks back at Jack giving him a nod to tell him no ones there. They both enter in the green room.

"Stay here for a moment." she whispered. Elizabeth exits the room leaving Jack alone. Jack looked around the room to find himself in a room with a lot of green in it.

"I guess that's why they call it a 'green room' than." he told himself with a slight laugh. He came across a little stand with an odd center piece. Not caring, he picked it up and examined it. Seeing green shrubs and yellowish pears, he questioned with puzzlement.

"Why is he here? Who does he think he is?" a faded voice shouted.

"YOU!" the governor turned the corner to see Jack. Jack turned around and set the center piece back on the stand imprecisely.

"Evening Govern!" he said with excitement. The governor was red in the face with anger.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" he yelled demanding an answer.

"Father," Elizabeth interrupted before anyone could say something.

"You remember Sparrow, of course, and he came to ask you for help."

"Elizabeth," he turned and whispered semi-quietly.

"I am not going to help a pirate when it's against the law. I was the one who made that law in the first place. Don't you think this is a little bit...Oh I don't know...absurd?" He looks back at Sparrow seeing him sitting on the couch next to the stand hopping up and down.

"I just don't feel comfortable having an enemy in my household." he whispered. Jack spread full length across the couch, setting his hat on his eyes, looking like he was going to take a nap.

"Elizabeth, I really don't think that this is a good idea. What if he's lying to you?" her father asked. Jack raised his head immediately and bolted up from the couch. He tip-toed to her father and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me govnor. If I was lying to you than I wouldn't be telling you the truth. Right?" he asked swiftly.

"Well, yes."

"Than if I was telling you the truth, than I wouldn't be telling a lie. So in that case if I was telling you the truth and lying at the same time that wouldn't be as bad as telling you a lie then telling you the truth." He said inching closer and closer.

"Umm, I guess." the governor said with confusion. Jack stands right in front of the governor and soaks in his answer. Jack turned around shrugging his shoulders agreeing with him. Elizabeth's father looks back at her. She shrugged her shoulders as well. Jack turned back around to the governor and pointed to him.

"Let's say we made a little negotiation. Shall we?" Jack asked. The governor said nothing waiting to hear his plan.

"Let's say that I am telling you the truth, and you believed it. You let me stay for as long as it takes me to get the Pearl back voluntarily. I get the Pearl back and I'm out of your...powdered white wig. Savvy?" He had his cheesy smile on for persuasion. The governor looked back at Elizabeth, shaking her head yes. He looked back at Sparrow.

"If I let you stay..." He started. Jack started to make himself right at home imidiatly tuning him out.

"...you shall not tell anyone that you are here. If people find out you are staying, my reputation is ruined." Jack stopped and turned toward him.

"You understand Sparrow?" he asked in worry.

"Every word." he replied.

"Good, now Elizabeth shall show you your room. And you need to get out of those dreadful clothes as soon as possible. There are some clean slacks in the drawer. Elizabeth knows where they are, she'll show you."

"Thank you father." Elizabeth said with joy. She kisses him gently on the cheek. Jack came right after Elizabeth and stopped in front of her father.

"By the way…" he said swaying back and forth. He clears his throat.

"There's fruit…in your…bushes…" he paused.

"…just wanted to let you know that." He rushed out the door flailing his arms about again and caught up with Elizabeth. Both with excitement they rush up the staircase with grins that ran up ear-to-ear. Elizabeth's father looks out the green room door watching them. He enters back into the room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He puts his hand on his head massaging his temples.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the hallway leading Jack down to the second door from the left, Elizabeth opens up the door with stimulation. Leaving the door wide open she rushes to the dresser drawers and scrabbled threw to find new clothes for Jack. Jack still standing in the entryway looking around and steps in the room slowly. He turns in a complete circle looking about franticly.

"Here" she said handing a new pair of slacks, a shirt, a vest and some socks. Jack grabbed them with uncertainty. Looking at them like they might jump up at him and start attacking his face.

"And what am I suppose to do with these?" he asked with a smartass kind of look on his face. Elizabeth looks up with him raising one eyebrow and with a bent smile lifting only one side of her mouth.

"What do you think you should do with them?" she snapped back with a laugh to herself. Jack looked down at his hands where he's holding the clothes. He shrugged and let out an 'ehh' kind of sound.

Looking past the bed, he looks for a place to change.

"The curtain is right over there." Elizabeth points to a changing shutter in the corner. He looks where she points and sees it. He walks over and looks back at her with perplexity. She shakes her head and hands signing him to go. He walks behind it and starts to strip down. Elizabeth sits on the bed waiting for him to finish so she could see what he looked liked. It felt like it was taking forever! She could still hear him wrestling with his clothes behind the shutter. Finally the wrestling stopped, Elizabeth raises her head up like the speed of light. Feeling panicky she wonders what he might look like. He steps aside the shutter with his new clothes on and shows it off, not so much that it was clear he looked good, to Elizabeth. She walks up to him and starts circling him.

"Very nice!" she commented. Jack raised his head proudly.

"But..." she giggled.

"Your shirt is on inside out!" Jack looked at his shirt and realized that the seams were showing. His cheeks turned a little rosy red with embarrassment but laughed it off quietly. Elizabeth helped Jack take his vest off and set it on the dresser behind her. She then turned around and saw nothing but exposed back. Her eyes grew. Having her heart drop and feeling buoyant, she froze, feeling like she was in a coma and couldn't look away. She had never seen a most perfect tan and a toned back. Jack turned to her and saw her stair. She broke out of her coma and looked down handing him his shirt back.

"Here" she said. He grabbed his shirt very gradually and tenderly. Elizabeth's eyes were glued to the floor not wanting to look at Jack (even though she so wanted too!). He stepped closer to her with his shirt still off. Not wanting to look up, she couldn't endure. She looked him right in the eyes passing by his shirtlessness. Both still, both serene, for once in her life she felt they were the only ones on the face of the Earth.

"Thank you." Jack said breaking the silence. She snaps out of her little moment.

"Y-You're welcome." She stutters.

"Those clothes do look very good on you." commenting Jack.

"You really do think so?" he asked while putting his shirt and vest back on.

"Of course." Her eyes and face brightened. She goes behind the shutter grabbing his old, dirty clothes. She sets them aside in a basket. Walking up to Jack she checks and sees if his new clothes really do fit. Tugging on his shirt and slacks she realizes that there is some extra room to move unreservedly.

"I guess you and Will are the same size." Jack looks up at her with his eyebrows raised. She stopped tugging and fidgeting with his clothes and starts to walk out of the room. He chaises after her and stops at the top of the stairs seeing her starting to walk down the staircase. She stops by the eighth step down and looks back at him.

"Make your self at home!" she said smiling merrily.

"May I ask whose room this is...?"

"Yours of course." she replied.

"No, I mean...whose room was it before I came?"

"Will's." she said in a delighted voice, not really knowing what she just said. She walked down the rest of the staircase entering another room leaving Jack standing on the top of the staircase feeling discomfited.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack stood at the top of the stairway still feeling ill at ease. He turned back to his room, walked to the doorway and pocked his head threw entering the bedroom, knowing now this was the place where Will use to call his own sanctuary. He circles around the room looking up and down and all around. He turned facing the full length mirror and jumped making a little yelp like a little girl. In embarrassment he covered his mouth with one hand and glared around to see if anyone heard him. He let it slide looking into the mirror again. Feeling kind of grossed out that his clothes were Wills at one point in time, but realizing that he still looked pretty damn good. He brushed his chest off and fixed his sleeves with poise. He turned towards the bed, testing it out; he spreads full length and took a deep breath in rest. Trying to forget that Will slept in the same bed.

Elizabeth walked in a few minutes later. "It's ready." Jack lifts his head up and nods. He got up and walked down the staircase with Elizabeth at his side. They both talk softly and grin at each other. Elizabeth linked her arms to his; he felt a warm feeling coming over his body.

They enter the dining room where her father stands waiting. He sees them with locked arms. With shock he suspected the obvious, but didn't say anything. They both walked up to the dining room table. Elizabeth picks the seat on the left hand side by her father. Surprisingly Jack pulled out Elizabeth's chair and offered her a seat before him. She sits down with a smile and looks at her father with amazement. He raises his eyebrows with a half smile knowing that it was a 'one in a time lifetime' thing.

"Jack, I'm surprised. Who ever knew you had manners?" Elizabeth said with excitement. She sat down and looked up at him waiting for his response.

"I may be a pirate Elizabeth, but I do have SOME manners." He snapped back at her (but in a good way). Elizabeth looked to her father across the table surprised while Jack pushed her in forward to the table. Forgetting his so called 'manners', he pulls out a chair and slouches in his seat next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looks up at him. Her smile disappears after a while and looks down at her plate. She looks down with sham and sees her father scrunched up his nose. Jack lifts up from his chair noticing the governor's reaction to his posture. He glances up at Elizabeth, without her father noticing, letting her know that he didn't mean to do so. She nods at him mouthing 'it's okay.' They both look down at their plates smiling momentarily about the situation.

"What happened...?" Elizabeth's father asked right out of the blue. Jack looked up, not saying anything for a minute.

"What happened with the Pearl?" He continued to ask. Putting his elbows on the table Jack leans in to answer.

"Well..." he begins.

"It all happened just as fast as it ended." He had a whole story to tell them both but stopped himself quickly.

"I really don't want to talk about it." He lowers his head and exhales putting his arms on the table while slouching. Elizabeth and her father look at each other and looked back at Jack. Noticing his discomfort Elizabeth tries to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Elizabeth scooted closer to Jack and put her hand on his arm. Jack suddenly pulled away from Elizabeth's comfort and raised his head looking up at her. She gazed with misunderstanding. She could see Jacks eyes start to water. Before saying or even do anything Jack excused himself from the table and went back to his room. Elizabeth watched him walk away from her, thinking she was the reason why he didn't answer. She looked back at her plate and glanced at her father noticing her father didn't have any feelings toward Jack. Ten minutes later her stomach couldn't take it any longer still thinking about Jack. She get's up and excused herself leaving her father behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth walks up the staircase very slowly having on the spot flashbacks about dinner. By midway up the stairs she thinks about her fathers feedback and how she didn't say anything about it when should have. She arrived at the back of Jacks bedroom door noticing that it wasn't closed all the way. She pushed the door hard enough so she didn't have to poke her head threw. She stood in the doorway not entering the room seeing Jack sitting at a desk having his hands jointly over his mouth. His face glowed by the candle light.

"If only you knew." Jack said quietly knowing that Elizabeth was in the doorway.

"If only I knew what?" Elizabeth asked while closing the door behind her and looked back at Jack. Inching closer and closer to him she became a little anxious.

"If only you knew the true story why I'm here." Jack stares at the flame not looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth stood right behind him putting her hand on his shoulder. His shoulders rose looking like he was in pain even though it wasn't his shoulders that were in pain. He could feel his heart breaking into a thousand pieces knowing that when he told her the truth her heart may break as well.

"The reason why I'm here is because..." Elizabeth kneeled down beside him putting her hand on his thigh. She looks up with fret thinking of the worst reason why he was here.

"I never thought I would be here right beside you again." Jack looked down at her with loving eyes. He gently put his hand on her face. Thinking this couldn't be happening Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes she saw Jack right in front of her with as much passion in his eyes as she. It was then that she knew this wasn't a delusion.

"I think I might be in love." Jack said. Having apprehensive eyes Elizabeth felt sick to her stomach thinking that Jack came here for someone that wasn't her.

"Who?" She asked. Jack hesitated, not answering right away. It felt like a million years waiting for Jacks answer. Elizabeth came to conclusion that he wasn't in love with her. She lowers he head starting to cry and tried laugh it off even thought she knew it wouldn't work. Feeling her heart break into a thousand pieces she got up and started to ramble on quietly under her breath.

"I knew it, how could I be so stupid to think that someone like you would be with someone like me. I guess my father was right. It would have never..." She kept on rambling on while starting to pace back and forth. Flailing her arms like Jack having tears run down her face slowly. Jack got up and tried to calm her down.

"You!" Jack said deafeningly. Not noticing what Jack said Elizabeth still rambled on. Jack didn't know what to do; she was acting like a maniac. Jack did the first thing that came to mind. He turned her around and stopped her. Elizabeth stopped for a second and they both looked at each other. Jack pulled her in and kissed her. Elizabeth's eyes bugged out of her head when Jacks lips touched hers. She suddenly calmed down and closed her eyes slowly feeling her legs give out under her. Her heart mended back together again with his affection. They both latched onto each other not wanting to let go. With a few adoring moments Jack pulled away still holding onto Elizabeth. She opens up her eyes and looks at him. They both glowed from the candlelight afar. Elizabeth's eyes smiled with trust. It was that moment they both realized that it was meant to be.

"I love you Elizabeth." Jack whispered with glee.

"That was the reason why I can back. I came back for you."

"You…you did?" Elizabeth asked. Jack held her closer and stared into her eyes.

"Yes." He answered silently but deeply. Not saying anything else or questioning his answer, that entire time, the only thing she cared about was that it was the answer she wanted to here from him. They both held each other and kissed again. Having Jacks hands on Elizabeth's lower back he felt the strings from her dress and started to unfasten them slowly. Not caring, Elizabeth still held him closely knowing what was going to happen next. Will was in the back of her mind at this point. Elizabeth's dress dropped to the floor and she stood there with just her underwear on. They disengage lips still holding each other strongly. She giggles while Jack efficiently touches her arms, back and face with affection. Having chills and goose bumps run up and down her body, she starts to unknot Jacks collar from his shirt in return. His collar became loose and she pulled his shirt over his head. She dropped his shirt and wrapped her arms around him lightly. Both hearts were pounding. Jack picked up Elizabeth and took her to the bed and laid her down kissing her all over.


End file.
